roam_at_homefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Italien
Tarif 'Überblick' Italien ist ein "hartes" Registrierungsland in dem man eine SIM-Karte nur mit etwas Geduld vor Ort kaufen kann. D.h. es kommt nur für Italien-Urlauber in Frage, die am besten auch ein paar Brocken italienisch sprechen. Zumal die italienischen SIM-Karten sehr "gesprächig" sind und häufig Werbung, aber auch gute Angebote anpreisen. Daneben haben die auch einige Fallen eingebaut, über die dieser Artikel informiert. Insgesamt sind über italienische Anbieter gute Schnäppchen zu machen mit GB-Preisen ab ca. 1 €, sowohl für Daten- als auch für Kombi-SIM-Karten bei mittelgroßen und großen Datenpaketen. In Italien herrscht ein harter Preiskampf. Es gibt momentan 4 Betreiber, wobei die Nr. 3 und Nr. 4 gerade fusionieren und - im Gegensatz zu Deutschland - Platz für eine neue Nr. 4 machen: *'TIM' (Telecom Italia) *'Vodafone '''Italia *'WindTre mit den beiden Marken: **'Wind ' **'''Tre (3) *'Iliad '(neu im Mai 2018 gestartet) Der folgende Abschnitt gilt für alle 4 aktiven Anbieter und ihre zahlreichen MVNOs. TIM und Vodafone haben die klar besseren Netze in Italien, aber WindTre mit ihren beiden Marken, die noch getrennt vertrieben werden, die meisten Kunden. Ähnlich wie Telefónica/O2 nach der Fusion mit E-plus in Deutschland garantiert dies aber nicht unbedingt das beste Netz. Die ohnehin schon niedrigen Preise für Daten in Italien sind durch den Start des 4. Anbieters Iliad im Mai 2018 nochmals stark unter Druck gekommen. Alle Angebote mussten im Frühjahr 2018 per Verordnung auf komplette Monate umgestellt werden, da der Gesetzgeber gegen die "28 Tage = 1 Monat" Abrechnung vorging. Ein Paket in Italien dauert nun immer so lange wie der Monat, d.h. erneuert sich dann immer am gleichen Tag des Monats, egal wieviele Tage dieser Monat hat. 'SIM-Karten-Kauf' Der''' Kauf einer italienischen Prepaid-SIM-Karte (ricaricabile) ist schon ein kleines Abenteuer für sich. Man sollte sich vorher genau das Angebot anschauen und dann vor Ort exakt wissen, was man will. Eine SIM-Karte kostet 10-20 €, je nach Anbieter, die größtenteils als Guthaben vorgeladen sind. Wegen der Registrierung bekommt man sie nur vor Ort bei den Netzbetreibern in den Läden (TIM, WIND, 3, Vodafone, Iliad, Tiscali, Fastweb etc.) oder der Post (Postemobile) sowie einige Ethno-Marken in anderen Läden (Lycamobile, Ringo u.a.). Bevor man zur Verkaufstelle geht, sollte man seinen Ausweis einstecken, bei Wind oder Tre deren Produkte noch getrennt vertrieben werden, kann man sogar online in den Laden bestellen, was den Preis fixiert. Daneben sollte man sich um eine Codice Fiscale ''kümmern. Diese Steuernummer kennt in Italien jeder, aber sonstwo niemand, existiert aber auch für Deutsche. Man kann sie aus Namen, Geschlecht, Geburtsdatum und -ort leicht hier selbst erstellen. Als Geburtsort einfach "Germania" für Deutschland eintragen. Den Ausdruck mit dem generierten Code sollte man mitnehmen. Einige Shops nutzen auch diese Software, um sie zu erstellen; andere wollen dagegen den offiziellen Ausweis sehen, aber zumeist genügt die Angabe seiner so errechneten ''Codice fiscale ''und das Vorzeigen eines Ausdrucks. Man braucht also vor Ort: *Ausweis: Personalausweis oder Reisepass *seinen vorher generierten ''Codice fiscale *ein paar Euro für die SIM-Karte und die Aktivierungsgebühr *jede Menge Zeit (manche Shops verteilen sogar Wartemarken) *und eine klare Vorstellung, welchen Tarif man will oder die Bestellung in den Laden bei Tre oder Wind In der Regel findet sich ein Mitarbeiter im Shop, der zumindest etwas englisch kann und man wird von den anderen Angestellten dann zu ihm durchgereicht. Ansonsten reicht auch ein Ausdruck des Angebots aus bzw. die Bestellung und ein paar Fetzen italienisch. Eine Besonderheit in Italien sind spezielle Tarife für Ausländer. Wenn man auf der SIM-Karte als nicht in Italien gebürtig vermerkt wird, kann man diese Tarife ("solo per stranieri") erhalten. Warum auch immer, sind diese Preise oft nochmals günstiger und können mit den besten Promotions für Italiener mithalten. Man kann allerdings keinen Einheimischen zum deren Kauf vor Ort schicken. Darum sind auch hier keine MVNOs aufgeführt, weil sie außer "PosteMobile" keine Ausländertarife verkaufen und sich ggü. den Netzbetreibern deshalb nicht lohnen. Auch der neue Betreiber Iliad wird hier nicht aufgelistet. Er verkauft nur monatlich kündbare Verträge wie Free Mobile in Frankreich und es ist noch nicht klar, ob man als Ausländer da rankommt. Außerdem sind Iliad's Roamingvolumen auf 2 GB pro Monat begrenzt, was kein so gutes Angebot für unseren Zweck darstellt. Es folgt nun eine Übersicht der Netzbetreiber und ihrer Angebote, die für eine Roamingnutzung in Frage kommen. Weitere Angebote, die einen Überblick über das italienische Prepaidangebot auch von MVNOs geben, kann man auf Englisch dem Italien-Kapitel des Prepaid Data Wiki entnehmen. '''Iliad wurde dabei nicht berücksichtigt, weil sie nur 2 GB ihres 30 GB Eröffnungsangebots d.h. lediglich das gesetzl. FUP-Minimum im EU-Roaming ohne Aufpreise herausgeben. Zwar ist der Betreiber gerade in aller Munde, für Roaming aber weniger geeignet als die bestehenden, gleiches gilt für die neue Vodafone-Marke ho. Gegebenenfalls werden später noch andere MVNOs ergänzt. 'TIM '(Telecom Italia) TIM als Mobilfunkmarke der Telecom Italia war bis zur Fusion von WindTre der Marktführer in Italien. Sie haben ein gutes Netz und roamen in Deutschland in den Netzen von Telekom und Telefónica in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE ohne Geschwindkeitsbeschränkung. Sie wenden bei manchen Paketen eine Volumen-FUP an, die jedoch deutlich über dem Minimum liegt und beschränken auch im Dauertest bisher nach 8 Monaten nicht durch eine Zeit-FUP, obwohl sie das im Kleingedruckten androhen. Da inzwischen Tarife mit Volumenbeschränkungen (FUP) versehen wurden, kann man davon ausgehen, dass sie auf eine Zeitbeschränkung wohl (zunächst) verzichten. TIM's Ausländertarife sind ein guter Tipp, wenn man ca. 4 GB im Telekom-Netz zu einen vernünftigen Preis von ca. 10-11 € pro Monat haben will, denn die beiden Angebote laufen in etwa darauf hinaus: Die beiden Tarife gibt es nur für Ausländer in Italien. Alle Pakete erneuern sich monatlich bei entsprechenden Guthaben, aber die maximalen Daten ohne Aufpreise sind auf die FUP von 4 GB begrenzt. Daneben gibt es noch neue reine Datentarife in diesem Preisrahmen, die sowohl Ausländer als auch Italiener bekommen: Die Verdoppelung der Nachtdaten ist gültig von 23.30h-8.00h. Bei diesen Internettarifen wird keine FUP angegeben oder umgesetzt. Die Aktivierung kostet meist um die 5 € und daneben muss man noch die SIM-Karte für 10-25 € kaufen, die aber größtenteils als Guthaben vorgeladen sind. Alle neuen SIM-Karten werden grundsätzlich auf einem Grundtarif (Tarife base) aktiviert, der TIM Base e Chat ''heißt und 2 € im Monat kostet. Im Shop, später per App oder im Online-Account versteckt kann man auf den kostenfreien ''TIM Semplice ''wechseln. Aufladungen ab 5 € kann man in Italien mit Ladebons machen. Es geht seit kurzen auch mit nicht-italienischen Kreditkarten über das Online-Profil (nicht die App). Man muss dazu das Feld "''Carta di Credito Estera" ''ankreuzen. Daneben funktioniert auch die PayPal-Methode, die weiter unten unter "Aufladen der SIM-Karte" beschrieben wird. Daneben bietet TIM in seinem Online-Profil oder über die App ständig neue personalisierte Angebote an, wie z.B. 5 GB, die komplett im Roaming verbraucht werden können für 4,99 €. Man kann dann leicht umsteigen oder zubuchen. TIM bietet außerdem an, sehr einfach vor Ort eine Twin SIM gegen Aufpreis zu erhalten, was es im deutschen Prepaid so gut wie überhaupt nicht gibt. * Website von TIM in italienisch for mehr Informationen: https://www.tim.it/ 'Vodafone Italia Nach neuesten Netztests hat Vodafone in Italien das beste 4G-Netz. In Deutschland roamt eine italienische Vodafone-SIM natürlich im Vodafone-Netz in 2G, 3G und 4G. Leider verkauft Vodafone in Italien seine Produkte zu den höchsten Preisen im Land und zieht die Volumen-FUP sehr knapp durch. Für 10 € gibt's gerade mal 2,7 GB ähnlich wie in Österreich. Dies ist aber nicht lohnenswert für den höheren Aufwand ggü. anderen Ländern. * Website von Vodafone Italia in italienisch für mehr Informationen: http://www.vodafone.it/ '''WIND WIND in Italien fusioniert gerade mit Tre (3) zu einem gemeinsamen Netz, die beiden Marken sollen aber bestehen bleiben. Über nationales Roaming können Tre-Kunden das WIND-Netz nutzen, nicht aber andersrum. Darum ist das 4G teilweise sehr überlastet, wie wir das auch hierzulande von O2 kennen. Das spielt aber keine Rolle in Deutschland, wo WIND ungebremst in den 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE-Netzen von Telekom und Telefónica roamt. Es gibt ein gewisses Steering zu Telekom und Telefónicas LTE-Netz kann gelegentlich Probleme mit dem Upload machen. Die Leitung des Datenverkehrs über Italien führt zu einer leicht erhöhten Latenz von ca. 70 ms. WIND hat zwar keine Volumengrenzen für "Easy Roaming", wie das EU-Roaming genannt wird, droht aber mit einer Zeit-FUP, deren Durchsetzung bisher offenbar noch nicht erfolgt. WIND-SIM-Karten kann man auf der ital. WIND-Homepage in einen ital. WIND Store zur Abholung bestellen. Man kann dabei die Bezahlung erst im Shop auswählen. Dadurch ist man vor Überraschungen oder "Zusatzangeboten" geschützt und hat keine Kosten, wenn man die Bestellung nicht abholt, weil sie vom Besteller her unverbindlich bleibt. Beim Bestellvorgang wird die Angabe einer ital. Telefonnummer gewünscht, was etwas absurd ist, denn eine solche will man ja erwerben. Da WIND einem darauf nicht kontaktiert, kann man irgendeine (z.B. die vom Hotel) angeben. WIND ist ein absoluter Tipp für User, die einen günstigen Preis bei Telekom oder Telefónica in Deutschland suchen für größere Pakete. Nirgendwo in Europa ist es momentan möglich, derart niedrige Prepaid-Preise im EU-Roaming zu erzielen. Die besten Pakete für Neukunden sind dabei ihre Ausländer-Tarife, deren Pakete jeweils monatlich erneuert werden: Aktivierungsgebühr für die Tarife ist 5 € und die neue SIM kostet zusätzlich 9 €. Bis Juli 2018 wurden alle Paketinhalte voll auch im Roaming mit 4G/LTE herausgegeben. Dabei besteht keine Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung. Im Juli scheint Wind Vorbereitungen dafür zu treffen, die Datenmenge im Roaming mit einer Volumen-FUP auf den üblichen EU-Satz zu begrenzen. Diese neuen Grenzen sind in der Tabelle als "EU Daten" aufgeführt und aus diesem Dokument. Bis zu diesem Volumenanteil ist Roaming ohne Aufpreise, darüber können 0,7 ct pro MB - also gut 7 € pro GB - aufgeschlagen werden. Wind hat in Juli die rechtlichen Grundlagen dazu auf der Homepage und in der Tarifbeschreibung geschaffen. Ob sie wirklich umgesetzt wird, kann noch nicht gesagt werden. Dagegen sieht es nicht so aus, dass diese Tarife unter eine Zeit-FUP fallen, jedenfalls sind mind. 4 Monate vorgeschrieben, aber eine Probe-SIM läuft seit 10 Monaten ohne Aufpreise. Auch hier sollte man den Basistarif vom voreingestellten "WIND Basic" für 2 € pro Monat auf den kostenfreien "WIND Easy" umstellen, um nicht anderswo draufzuzahlen. Dies ist gut versteckt, per App wohl nicht möglich und muss auf dem online Account erfolgen. Für noch größere Datenpakete kommt ein Tablet-Tarif in Frage, den auch Italiener bekommen: *''Internet 30GB ''für 20 € pro Monat, Roaming bis zu 5,5 GB ohne Aufpreise WIND bringt auch kurzfristig immer mal wieder Specials heraus mit bis zu 30 GB für 10 €, die allerdings nur in Promotions kurzfristig verfügbar sind. Zum Management der SIM-Karte und den Aufladungsmöglichkeiten siehe weiter unten. * Website von WIND in italienisch für mehr Informationen: https://www.wind.it/privati/ '3 (Tre)' Schließlich bleibt noch 3 (sprich: Tre) als bisher kleinster Anbieter, der gerade neu mit WIND fusioniert wurde. Beide Marken werden weiter getrennt verkauft. Jedoch wurde im Sommer 2017 "Easy Roamng" (s.o.) für Tre freigeschaltet und gilt damit in den gleichen Netzen und mit den gleichen Bedingungen wie oben unter WIND angegeben. Tre vertreibt allerdings keine Ausländertarife, hat aber neben WIND das allgemein niedrigste Preisniveau in Italien. Viele Tre-Angebote brauchen inzwischen eine italienische Kontoverbindung oder ital. Kreditkarte als sog. "unechtes" Prepaid. Als reines Prepaidangebot sind nur noch diese Monatstarife übrig geblieben, die Italiener und Ausländer gleichermaßen bekommen: Tre verkauft SIM-Karten für 20 €, die aber dies schon als Guthaben vorgeladen haben und eine Aktivierungsgebühr für den Tarif von bis zu 9 €. Bei SuperInternet ''-Tarifen ist die sog. "''Giga Bank" inklusive, d.h. ungenutzte Daten können ins Folgemonat übertragen werden. Dies geht nur, wenn das Paket erneuert wurde und ist gedeckelt auf das doppelte Volumen des ursprünglichen Pakets. Bis Juli 2018 galten alle Paketinhalte voll auch im EU-Roaming. Im Juli scheint Tre Vorbereitungen dafür zu treffen, die Datenmenge im Roaming mit einer Volumen-FUP auf den üblichen EU-Satz zu begrenzen. Diese neuen Grenzen sind in der Tabelle als "EU Daten" aufgeführt und aus diesem Dokument. Bis zu diesem Volumenanteil ist Roaming ohne Aufpreise, darüber können 0,7 ct pro MB - also gut 7 € pro GB - aufgeschlagen werden. Tre hat in Juli die rechtlichen Grundlagen dazu auf der Homepage und in der Tarifbeschreibung geschaffen. Ob sie wirklich umgesetzt wird, kann noch nicht gesagt werden. * Website von Tre Italia in italienisch für mehr Informationen: http://www.tre.it/ 'Management der SIM-Karte' Italienische SIM-Karten sind sehr geschwätzig. Ständig kommen neue Angebote über Erweiterungspakete oder Aufladeboni. Vieles ist auch nur Werbung, manche Optionen können davon aber durchaus interessant sein und einige Werbung ist auch nicht abschaltbar. Generell setzen die Anbieter dabei weniger auf USSD-Codes, sondern andere grafischere Verwaltungsarten: *die Apps der Provider My Wind, My TIM, Area Clienti 3 oder My Vodafone sind zumeist geo-geblockt nur im italienischen Store zu finden. Dies ist aber leicht zu umgehen, wenn man eine italienische SIM-Karte hat (und damit auch eine italienische IP) und der Anleitung auf der Sonderseite dieses Wikis folgt. *alternativ kann man auch sein Online-Profil (Area Clienti) ''auf der Webseite des Providers aufsuchen und dort seine SIM-Karte verwalten. Vorteil ist, dass man die Seite leichter in einen Übersetzer bekommt; Nachteil, dass sie aufwändiger aufzurufen ist. Italienische SIM-Karten geben zwar gute Preise, sind nicht so flexibel, was die Auf- und Abbuchung von Tarifen betrifft. Man sollte daher am besten seinen Tarifpaket durchlaufen lassen. Stoppt man es, sind bei erneuter Aktivierung wieder Aktivierungsgebühren fällig und läd man einfach nicht auf, fällt der Soll ins Minus, die SIM-Karte ins Koma (passiver Modus) und muss erst aus dem Soll gelöst werden, um später wieder brauchbar zu sein. '''Aufladen der SIM-Karte' Eine italienische SIM-Karte aufzuladen ist mit einigen Schwierigkeiten verbunden, weshalb hier näher darauf eingegangen werden soll. Vodafone und seit kurzem TIM akzeptieren ausländische Kreditkarten auf ihren Webseiten, alle anderen Betreiber wollen ein rein italienisches Zahlungsmittel sehen. Dies galt bisher auch für PayPal, das ein italienisches PayPal sein musste. Erste User berichten nun davon, dass Wind und Tre auch deutsche PayPal Accounts anerkennt und darüber auflädt. Daher sollte man zunächst probieren, ob das deutsche PayPal funktioniert. Falls nicht sollte man eine italienisches PayPal einrichten.Dazu nimmt seine italienische SIM (hat damit eine ital. IP) und verbindet sich mit der italienischen PayPal Seite. Dort registriert man einen italienischen PayPal Account (wenn man schon einen deutschen hat, dann auf eine andere Email-Adresse) mit einer italienischen Phantasieadresse und gibt seine neue ital. Telefonnummer an, über die der Account verifiziert wird. Das italienische PayPal kann nun ganz normal wie das deutsche mit einer internatl. Kreditkarte verbunden werden oder man transferiert kostenlos Geld vom deutschen PayPal auf das italienische PayPal. Jedenfalls lassen sich Aufladungen für alle großen ital. Anbieter unter Umgehung teurer Ladeagenturen ohne Aufpreise bewerkstelligen. Meist kann man sie sogar von der App aus machen. So lange man in Italien ist, kann man natürlich vor Ort auch z.B. in Kiosken, Lotto-, Tabakläden oder Supermärkten Ladebons kaufen. Eigenheiten Italienische SIM-Karten haben ggü. deutschen bestimmte Eigenheiten: * In Italien kann ein Prepaid-Account auch unter Null rutschen, wenn man nicht aufläd und die Optionen einfach weiterlaufen lässt. Im Soll wird sie auf passiv geschaltet. Soll sie später wieder neu benutzt werden, muss man diesen Minus-Soll erst auslösen, was sich dadurch vermeiden lässt, dass man die Optionen per App oder online vorher kündigt. * Zubuchoptionen sind meist relativ teuer und auch bei jeder Tarifneuaktivierung wird eine Gebühr erhoben. Daher eignen sich ital. SIM-Karten eher als durchlaufende Basis, statt für kurzzeitigen oder punktuellen Einsatz. * Alle Anbieter offerieren einen Basis-Tarif ohne monatliche Gebühren, verstecken ihn allerdings sehr. Als Standard wird bei Neuaktivierung ein kostenpflichtiger Grundtarif gebucht, dem man später manuell in der App oder dem online-Account auf einen kostenfreien wechseln sollte. Rufnummernportierung Wie in vielen Ländern auch besteht in Italien die Möglichkeit der Portierung italienischer Mobilfunknummern von einem ital. Betreiber zu einem anderen. Dies ist international als Mobile Number Portability (MNP) oder in Italien auch als "Porta il Numero" bekannt. Die Nummernportierung ist in Italien grundsätzlich kostenlos (in Deutschland bis 30 € !) und muss in max. 2 Arbeitstagen erfolgen. Man muss dazu in einen Shop des neuen Betreibers gehen, seine alte SIM, Ausweis, Codice Fiscale ''usw. wie bei Neukauf (s.o.) mitbringen und ein Formular ausfüllen (lassen). Wenn man Glück hat, klappt die Portierung und man hat in so 2-3 Tagen seine alte Nummer beim neuen Betreiber. So lange bleibt die alte geschaltet oder man bekommt eine provisorische neue. Hier wird der Vorgang nur erwähnt, weil im italienischen Preiskampf die besten Tarife momentan "Operator Attack"-Tarife sind, die nur bei Portierung von einem zum neuen Betreiber erhältlich sind. In kurzfristigen Promotions versuchen so die Anbieter sich Kunden abzujagen. TIM, WindTre und Vodafone legen Aktions-Tarife auf mit 50 GB und mehr für 10 € pro Monat dauerhaft. Ähnliches gilt für Kundenrückgewinnungs-Angebote, in Italien als "WinBack" vermarktet. Eine aktuelle Übersicht der Aktionen findet man bei MondoMobileWeb. Nun ist diese Prozedur für den normalen Italien-Reisenden wohl zu kompliziert, denn er braucht erst eine alte ital. SIM, um sie dann zu portieren. Außerdem sind gewisse ital. Sprachkenntnisse hilfreich, um den Prozess zu begleiten, weshalb hier nur auf die Möglichkeit hingewiesen werden soll, die aber für Langzeit-Italienurlauber oder über Freunde/Familie in Italien durchaus in Frage kommt. 'Fazit''' Italienische SIM-Karten können angesichts des Preiskampfs südlich der Alpen eine gute Alternative für Deutschland darstellen. TIM ist mit Preisen um 1 € pro GB wohl längerfristig nutzbar und Tre und insbesondere WIND verkaufen deutsches Internet in größeren Paketen von 20 GB für unter 0,50 € pro GB. Dabei sind die ständig ausgelobten Promotions oder Portierungsangebote noch gar nicht berücksichtigt, die sich seit dem Start des neuen Providers Iliad im Mai 2018 noch steigern. Einzig die Italienreise mit teilweise launischen Verkäufern, die gerne noch eine Zusatzgebühr erfinden, die sehr "gesprächigen" SIM-Karten und einige Fallstricke wie z.B. der Basistarif und eher unflexible Tarife oder das lästige Aufladen können einem das Vergnügen trüben, insbesondere, wenn man selbst überhaupt kein italienisch spricht.